


Colours

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan liked thinking of people as colours. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I'm doing this thing on tumblr where if you send me a word, I'll make a phanfiction out of it, so obviously the word for this was ‘colours’. You can send me a request there or comment it and I'll do it. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: insert-aesthetic-url

I like to think of people as colours. People would label it as such a profound thought but they sure as hell didn’t know what it was about.

It was about understanding. Learning and observing.

It had been seven years at that time since I had met my best friend. Seven years since I’d stopped feeling so alone and so helpless. Seven years since I had fallen for him.

Phil Lester. That was his name.

He was a bright blue in my mind. The colour of the sky at noon. The moon and the sun and all the pretty things. When he smiled it was like the sun setting turning the blue into an unfathomably beautiful lilac. The crinkles he got around his eyes were like the happy strokes of white in the sky.

Goddamn it he was so beautiful.

But he was also the the dark blue of a raging sea. The misty grey of a stormy sky and the mysterious silvery blue threads of the moonlight.

And goddamn it I saw every one of it.

I’d call his anger a poetic beauty but no sailor calls lightening beautiful before it strikes him. All he can do is stare in awe at what had happened. For he is too inferior to comprehend what befell him.

And that’s exactly what I did.

I looked at Phil as he was speaking to me but damn me if I processed a word he said.  
He wasn’t screaming. But I would prefer it if he were. It would be easier for me but it wasn’t like I deserved easy.

He didn’t even care that we were on the streets and that we were getting funny looks. But damn me if I cared. All I wanted was this to end.

I didn’t understand why we were fighting. Now that I think about it I hope it was about something important because we never fought.

I still can’t forget the way his eyes were ablaze when he looked at me. But I wish I could forget the way the car slammed into him.

I like to think of people as colours. He was red.


End file.
